The Last Rose
by Rimu-chan 84112
Summary: This story is a continuation of the vampire knight anime series. This story takes place two years after the night class building is destroyed. In this story the night class building is rebuilt to give the existence of vampires and humans a second chance. The story is about a girl named Akemi. This is my first Fanfic. oc/x/Ichigo/x/oc/x/zero
1. Chapter 1

It always starts with a dream. I am fighting vampires like I always do. I kill the last vampire and start to breathe heavily relieved it is over. But then I see him I can't believe my eyes. I try calling for him but can't so I start running towards him. I finally catch up and hug him. He smiles like he used to. He says something to me but I can't make it out. All of a sudden it becomes dark and I notice what was once his body is now a bloody copse in my hands. I start to cry and shout out his name "Cito nooooo!"

I wake up in my bed in my house. The dreams come more often ever since he died. I do my best to forget about him but I can't. I get up out of bed and noticed it was raining. "Another gloomy day" I say to myself. I'm always alone these days now it seems except for the occasional visits from Simon. I try to shake off these feelings. I go ahead and decide to take a warm shower. This always seemed to calm me down.

After my shower I decided to work out a little and practice my fighting skills. Then I notice some old mangas on the coffee table. I thought I threw them all out because of him.

Flashback

I was reading a manga on that day I met Cito. I was sitting down I n the work room shortly after I came home from a mission that day. I was reading a manga when the boss comes in with a boy the boss says to the boy "This is the lounge were most of the employees hang out after a mission. Oh yeah and that's Akemi one of our best hunters and your new partner." I looked at him funny I could sense a vampire but also I could sense a human soul it this person. "Um boss if you haven't noticed this guys a vampire and what do you mean partner?" the boss looks at me " Akemi Cito is only a half vampire and when I said partner I meant you two are going to be working together from now on." At the time I didn't like this idea but then Cito asked if the boss could excuse us for a second. The boss left and he pulled up a seat "I know you aren't used to working with a vampire but I also know that you are a Halfling too." I look at him "Who told you this?" he looks at me "No one told me I could smell it." I look down and he starts to walk out "Oh yeah one more thing my older brother likes mangas too you should meet him some time." That was the first time I blushed.

End of Flashback

I am in a daze for a few minutes. But then I am interrupted by a knock at my door. I open it and see Simon. "Hello Simon please come in. he walks in with a smile "How are you doing Akemi." I sit down on the sofa "Good I guess." Simon looks down and asks me the usual question "Akemi the Vampire Hunter Council wants you to come back and they won't take no for an answer." I look at him "Simon I told you a million times that I am not going back." He looks down and then up again "Is it because of him." I look down at the floor angry "So what if it's about him. He's dead anyway." Simon sits down next to me "Akemi we also have information about your condition."

I look up at him with my ears perked up "What about it." Simon looks pleased "the council will tell you about it if you come back with me and except the mission they assign you." I look at him "I'll think about it." Simon smiles "Thank you Akemi I hope you accept the offer." Simon shows himself out. After he left I decided to lie down. I felt hopeless what did they know about "Eve's Blood" when he was still alive he tried to help me search for answers.

Flashback

I walk up to him "Cito vampires are coming from all sides." He looks at me "Let's hide here for now Akemi." I nod and scoot beside him and he asks "Akemi can I ask you something." I look at him and nod again. "I know you said it's none of my business but I want to help you find out more about Eve's blood." I look at him "You know I told you I don't want you involved with my misfortunes." He looks down at me "Akemi I don't care what you say I want to help you." Vampires came at both side and we started fighting them together. We get back to back "So what do you say Akemi." I looked at him "Fine but there is no turning back." He smiles "No turning back." This was the first time anybody said such kind words to me. We came out of that battle alive. So we started our journey.

End of Flashback

It turned out I fell asleep. When I woke up I knew that there was no other choice and finish that journey that Cito and I started. I called up Simon and he picked up "Have you decided?" I talk to him "Yes there is something I must finish." You could tell Simon was smiling "It's nice to have you back Akemi.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the building with Simon. The one place I thought I would never come back to. I see some old faces the, a lot of them looked surprised that I came back. I go in the elevator with Simon to see the boss. He looks at me "I'm glad you came back." I look at him "Only for a while." The elevator finally stops and we walk into the boss's room the same as ever. The boss came to greet us "Akemi I was afraid you ran away." I look up at him "Long time no sees Arata." He looks at me "I'll let that pass just this once. But you are also probably wondering what your mission is." We go to the Boss's desk. He pulls out a file. "This we found out a few months ago."

I picked up the file and noticed that it was about a place called Cross Academy. I have a confused look on my face "I thought this case was closed boss." The boss looks at me with a serious look "That's what we thought after what happened two years ago. But it turns out that Kaien Cross is trying to get vampires and humans to live together once again." I look back at the file. "What am I spose to do? Simon speaks up "We want you to pose as a student there to make sure the same thing doesn't happen again." I put the file on the table "Ok it sounds easy enough. Now tell me about Eve's blood." Boss smiles "Always in a hurry ok then."

Boss gets out another file. "We found this out a few days ago. We think we know what happens when you use Eve's blood. It turns out it can reverse any curse. That's why we think Cito died so easily. Just being near you weekend him." I look down "So it's my fault Cito died?" he jumps up "No that's not what I meant at all. What I meant is that Cito was almost human by the time he died which was one of his greatest wishes." Simon buts in "Cito gave us this to give to you." I take the envelope and open it. It turned out to be an invitation to Cross Academy with another note with it. I read it. Dear Akemi I want you to meet my brother at Cross Academy. You guys have so much in common. I love you so much and remember I will always be with you. Love Cito. I started to cry as I finished the letter I turn around "I am going right away." They both smile and give me a ticket to Japan. I said farewell to everyone as I rushed home to my house. I packed snacks, weapons, clothes, shoes, mangas, my cell phone, a laptop, tooth brush, and my sword that Cito gave to me before he died. And I headed out to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own vampire knight or anything else except for my oc's

(Zero's POV)

**I was in the headmaster's office watching him do his same stupid dance but then I heard him say "Finally the new students are coming tomorrow." I greatly disagreed with Kaien when he suggested rebuilding the Night class. But also I kind of wanted this to happen so I could see Yuki again. But now I am going to have to control screaming fan girls again and the occasional fan boy. The head master is now skipping around me and become really annoyed "Could you please stop skipping like a little girl !" he stops and starts to cry "Zero why do you have to be so cruel?" I look down wanting to break something. But then he comes even closer to seeming all better. "Zero I can't wait to see Yuki again and see how much she has grown." I look at him "It's not that exciting." I turned around and smiled a little once I left the room.**

**What I knew is that Yuki wasn't the only student coming. I saw a girl standing outside the gates with a limo driving away. She looked very familiar.**

**(Akemi's POV)**

**As I got off the plane it turned out the boss got a limo for me to ride in on the way to the school. As we got closer I noticed a small town. The perfect place for vampires to hunt humans I thought to myself. As we finally got to the school I got a call it was Simon. "Hello what is it." Simon started to talk "Akemi we see you got to the school ok." I have a confused look on my face "What are you doing tracking me?" Simon talks to me again "We don't want vampire drinking your blood. Also we have plenty of resources in finding out what you're doing." I sigh "So that was the reason for the limo isn't it? The guy in that car is a spy to keep an eye on me?" Simon then sounded confused "Wait how did you know about that?" I answered him back in a bored tone "You honestly think I wouldn't notice that he was a vampire hunter? Honestly….. well anyway I don't need anyone watching me I already said I will get this job done." After that I hung up the phone I hated how they don't trust me, but then again I guess it is normal since of my stupid blood type.**

**Ever since I was young I had a rare blood type called  
Eve's blood. Eve's blood can only be created if a vampire and a werewolf mate.  
My blood has a very alluring sent to it that a vampire can smell from a mile  
away. In the small town I lived in at the time had many vampire attacks all of  
them usually ended in a kill. My Mom was the only parent I knew for I never met  
my father who was supposedly a pureblood vampire. She did her best to take care  
of me and made me promise to never tell any of the villagers of Eve's blood. I  
kept that promise until the day she died of a vampire attack. When she died it  
was also the first time I lost control of my body. I grabbed a knife from the  
counter and started stabbing the vampire. Even after it was dead I kept stabbing it. I was finally stopped when a boy  
with silver hair grabbed my hand. I dropped the knife and the boy says "that's  
enough it's dead." Tears started to build up in my eyes and I hugged the boy. A  
few weeks later I left the village to live with my grandparents. I never  
remembered the boy's name.**

**I started to feel a tear go down my face. I quickly wipe it away and got my bags out of the trunk and put a few knives in my pocket. As the limo drove away I sensed somebody watching me. I quickly turn around to see a boy with silver hair and blue eyes. He seemed oddly familiar. I look back at him and speak up "What are you looking at?" the boy sighs. **

**"We weren't expecting anyone till tomorrow." I laugh "Sorry I guess I should say who I am and why I am here. For starters I am Akemi Isao I am a freshman here as a day class student 1-b. I am here early because I had an arrangement with headmaster Kaien Cross." The boy looked surprised with my introduction. He straightens out himself "Why didn't I hear about this." He sighs again "Come with me then so I can prove that your arrangements are true." I sigh "Go right ahead. Wait one more thing I didn't get your name." the boy sighs "I am Zero Kiryu the Headmasters adopted "son". I am a day class student 1-b like you and I am the only member of the safety committee also known as a prefect. I sigh "I just asked for your name geez." At that moment the boy seemed pissed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zero's POV

This girl was driving me insane. She may be even more annoying than Kaien or even worst Kaname. She is like one of those people that don't listen to a word other people say. She couldn't stop touching things and she always kept going ahead of me. If she wasn't human I would try shooting her with my gun (A/N major foreshadowing). When we finally got to Kaien's office she opened the doors and ran right in. She started to cough I ran in after he to find Kaien cooking fish over a small portable grill. Akemi was just sniffing the air and said "Mmm mmm it smells like salmon my favorite." At that moment I swear I saw a tail come out from under her skirt. I quickly rubbed my eyes and it was gone.

When Kaien saw Akemi savor over the meat he jumped up. "Oh my if it isn't I'm sorry what your name." She smiled "Sorry that I came so early my "parents" would have waited till tomorrow for me to come but they had business to take care of. Anyway my name is Akemi." The headmaster smiled "That's great it is nice to meet you Akemi would you like some meat." She nodded her head yes. As they started digging in I became even more pissed off."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about the surprise early student headmaster?!" Kaien starts to wine "Zero I told you can call me father and also I didn't tell you earlier cause I also sort of forgot." I get even more pissed and broke the desk next to me the head master looked at me and so did Akemi "Zero I told you not to break the desk we can't buy one each time you break a desk." I get angrier and stomp out of the room.

Akemi POV

As I was getting to my dorm that the headmaster gave me the key to I decided to explore a bit. As I explored I found myself back at the gate. As I looked around a car pulled in almost hitting me. As the car passed I fell down as I started to straighten myself the car stopped. Two people or shall I say vampires got out of the car. A girl with dark brown hair ran up to me and said "Oh my gawd are you ok." I sigh "I am fine." I stood back up carefully watching the girls movements. Another guy steps out of the car. He looks somewhat like the girl but had a more proper look with him. He walks up to me "It seems your bleeding." I look at my arm to find a small scratch. I quickly cover it up hoping they wouldn't notice the scent.

The male vampire looks at me strangely. I then suddenly feel as if I am slowly losing control of my body. I start to breathe heavily. The male vampire looks at me again with a questioning look "Are you sure you're ok?" I look back up at this odd vampire with a fake smile "Yeah I am fine thanks….. I have to go now." I quickly ran away. I finally stopped when I got behind a tree near a barn of the school. I tried to control my breathing. What was up with me why did my blood react so strongly to that vampire? I looked up and my eyes widened. This can't be a red moon….that's impossible tonight isn't spose to be the night. Every month there is a red moon but today wasn't spose to be that day. I could feel myself start to morph. Only when the red moon was out I couldn't control my change. I grasped my heart as it rapidly increased in speed. I felt my human ears turn into wolf ears my sense of sight and hearing started to increase. I could feel my savage animal self take over. I breathed heavily once it was all over with. God it hurt when this happened. I looked around knowing I would probably need to hunt. The one thing I didn't know though is that there was someone who saw me change.


	5. Notice

Hello anyone who reads my story I am going on Christmas vacation soon so I won't be able to write for a while. Not only that I am also having writers block. So if you wish to throw out an idea I am totally open for that. Also if there is anything you guys think I can do better that helps too. I promise once I get back there will be a chapter ready to post by then hopefully. Well anyway I may be starting a new story soon but there are still a few tweeks I need to do before I post well anyway Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, and any other holidays you may be celebrating anyway see ya.

signed:

Rimu-chan


	6. Chapter 6

(Akemi's POV)

I kept running towards the smell of a deer; I could feel some one chasing me.

Quickly, I stopped and turned around. I was met by two deep ocean colored eyes.

The person, or shall I say vampire, who the eyes belonged to was most definitely a boy. I looked at him with serious eyes. The vampire suddenly smiled. I was surprised by his sudden grin, but abruptly dropped the feeling as he spoke. "I see; I wasn't just hallucinating? An actual werewolf? Or are you only a deranged cosplayer?"

I wanted to punch this guy- I mean, honestly, I look like a human... Except my ears are now dog ears and I have a tail. My physical changes weren't that big of a deal; I kept my composure.

"So? What if I am a werewolf? You're a vampire, so what's the big deal? You're no better than me." I could see the boy cringe as his expression changed from devious to angry.  
He slowly started to recompose himself. "We are not anything alike. You're a _beast_. A _monster_ that feeds off the flesh of vampires."

Did this guy really believe that? Considering I am a werewolf, we mostly eat the flesh of animals. Sure, there were a few werewolves that did feed off of vampire flesh, but from what I knew they were extinct.

I let out a snicker. "You honestly believe that? The few of us that are left aren't that breed of werewolf. Like you, we have found sufficient ways to keep our hunger at bay."

He looked at me, confused.

"Let me explain a bit more. There are two breeds of werewolves. The first is called the _Enigma-_the type of werewolf that is normally found today that feed off the flesh of animals. The second type of werewolf is the _true race: _the type of werewolves that are now extinct. Make sense?"

The boy nodded slowly. But soon his devious smile was back, which I found scary for some reason.  
I started to back away a little. The boy spoke up again. "You aren't either of the those." My eyes widened in shock; this guy was more intelligent than he seemed. Then I smiled again; it could be he was just testing me. "Now, what would make you think that?"

The boy still had that devious smile plastered on his face. It annoyed me enough to want to tear it off. He spoke up. "Your scent; It is not of vampire, werewolf, or human. So, what exactly are you?"

I smiled back and decide to be a smart a**. "I am Akemi Isao. First year at Cross Academy; I am in the Day Class in room 2-b."

Now that set the vampire off. He crouched down, getting ready to attack. "Don't mess with me!"  
I dodged him and smirked. "You shouldn't let your emotions control you; it makes your moves easy to read."

The boy came back for a counter attack. Instead of him rushing to attack me, I felt something cold on my legs. I looked down to find ice starting to form around my body. The ice stopped crawling when it got to my chest. He still had that stupid smile on his face as he walked up to me. "You shouldn't struggle, you know. You're only wasting energy. Now, let's see here... I'm feeling kind of hungry. How about a bite?" He stuck out his fangs; I cringed and then smiled slightly.

_"Dimitte me evigilare faciatis iterum!"_

Suddenly, a purple light illuminated from my body the ice quickly melted. The vampire stared at me in horror.

"What the hell are you?!"

I smiled at the vampire again. "I am your worst nightmare."

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot. My fire was immediately put out as I fell to the ground. I looked back to see where the gunshot had come from, only to see my old trainer.

"Why Yagari?"

(Aido's POV)  
I stood there as I saw the monster fall to the ground; I turned quickly to see Yagari and Kaname. _OH sh**,_ I said to myself.

Kaname sauntered to me and slapped me. "What the _hell_ do you think you were doing, Aido?"

I looked back at him with a somewhat scared face. "I was hungry, and I saw her and…"

Kaname slapped me again. "You idiot! Do you know what that girl is?! She is a half-breed, something _not _to be angered! Not only that, she is under the Vampire Hunter Counsel's protection!"

I stared at him, shocked. "N-no… no way!" I looked back at the girl who was now being picked up by the other hunter. The hunter gazed back at me. "She is fine. The shot I gave her won't kill her. Next time, though, you should be more careful. She might kill you."

As the two of them left, I felt myself shaking from what happened only a few minutes earlier. Was I scared of her? That girl that almost killed me? The girl with the crimson red eyes? The girl who no longer seemed to be human? What type of monster was she?

I quickly attempted to shake it off. I ran back to the Night Class dorm, hoping for sleep.

(Akemi POV)  
I slowly woke up to find myself in a white room. I blinked a few times as I looked at the ceiling. Cautiously, I sat up; as I was doing so, I heard a voice: "What do you think you're doing?"

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long for a new chapter I have been a little busy lately I promise I will try to write the next chapter quicker next time I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**Signed **

**Rimu-chan84112**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Akemi POV)**

I looked over to see the boy I met earlier. What was his name again? Oh yeah Zero. I looked over at Zero for a few seconds but after that few seconds I noticed I was still in my wolf form. _'Oh Shit'_ I quickly covered my head up with my blanket. I was completely embarrassed; I looked back over at Zero "I wasn't going anywhere I was just trying to get up." He sighed "Wow just when you think all the supernatural crap is solved you find out there is another fantasy coming to life." I look back at him "Hey it wasn't my choice I was born this way! GOD why does everyone do this? I am a werewolf so what? Is it really that hard to believe even though there are vampires!?" Through my rant I accidently moved my arm. I cringed and held it. Zero came up to me again and held me "You should be more careful the shot Yagari gave you is still healing."

I started to blush a bit. The feeling quickly evaded though when a thought came into my mind "How long have you been staring at me ….you _pervert_." Now that totally through him off and he started to go into a tizzy fit. "I am not a pervert! I was assigned here because they didn't want you to get up!" I started to laugh which made him rage out more. Honestly I could say is that it was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. I finally get done laughing "Ok ok you're not a pervert Zero." For some reason after I said that it felt almost nostalgic as if we had this conversation before. I looked back at Zero with a more serious face "Have we possibly met somewhere before?" He looks back at me and shrugs "Well we are both vampire hunters I wouldn't be surprised if we have seen each other before." I look back at him "No that's not what I meant I feel like we have met "met" before like maybe we were friends." He shrugged again and I could make out a soft blush "Now that you mention it being around you is somewhat nostalgic." Suddenly a voice came up from behind.

"Zero, Akemi what are you two doing?" We looked to see Yagari and Headmaster Cross. I noticed Zero was still holding me and at the same time we both blushed madly. I quickly let go of Zero and turned away still blushing. At that moment Kaien spoke something completely out of context "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds. You were both probably about to kiss and…."I swear I saw sparkles in the head masters eyes Zero quickly spoke up "KEEP YOUR DURRANGED FANTASYS TO YOUR SELF!" He said while throwing a book at the headmaster. My eye twitched a little if I didn't already know Zero was adopted I would swear they were somehow related. I start to laugh a little and everyone looks at me. "I am sorry…. This is probably not the time to laugh b..bu…but YOU ARE ALL REALLY FUNNY!"

**(Zero's POV)**

After Akemi's whole laughing thing stopped Yagari spoke up. "Akemi you should probably hunt now. Your wound won't heal unless you eat something right?" She nodded and got out of bed and went out with Yagari; Leaving me in the room with the most annoying man in the world Kaien Cross. He spoke up "So Zero my dear son what exactly where you two doing?" I wanted to through another book at this man but then a thought evaded my mind "We were doing **nothing**. Anyway Cross what do you know exactly about Akemi?"He looked back at me. "That is an odd question for you to be asking Zero?" I blush slightly "Yeah yeah I know now just answer my question."

Kaien stood there for a minute before he answered. "Well now that you ask Zero you two did grow up in the same village together." I looked at him with my eyes wide. "What?" he smiled slightly more "Would you like me to re…?" I quickly interrupt him "No I heard you the first time." He looked back at me with a more serious face "Her mother died when she was younger from vampires much like your parents Zero. But because of trauma of losing her mother she has trouble remembering her passed. She joined the vampire hunter association when she turned fourteen. Is there anything else I should go over?" I turn around to leave "No that is good." As I left I remembered something about my past when Ichiru and I lived somewhat in peace among a village. There was a girl that we used to hang out with; for some reason though I couldn't remember her face till now. Why I don't know? What I do know is that Akemi Isao used to be me and Ichiru's childhood friend.

**(Akemi's POV)**

After I caught a few rabbits I was feeling a little better. The only problem though was that Yagari wouldn't let me out of his sight. "If you are going to keep watching me like a stalker at least try to do it more discreetly it is kind of weird you know." Yagari sighs slightly "I know it makes you angry to have someone watching you all the time but it is for your own safety." I cringe a little "I keep on saying this to pretty much everyone _I don't need to be watched over_! People keep on saying it is for my safety but is it really? _I can take care of myself_ Yagari."He grabs the collar of my shirt "You may think that but that close call earlier was to close for comfort. Not only that you revealed your power and identity to another vampire." I cringe a little and look away from Yagari "You're the one who shot me… and I was about to finish him you know." Yagari slowly let me back down. I quickly ran back into the forest to hunt before morning came.

* * *

_**Hey everyone who reads the Last Rose I want to thank everyone for giving me their support since I started. Even though I am new on fanfiction people have been giving me good reports on my story. My offer still stands if anybody thinks I can do anything better. At the moment I am very happy with the reviews and comments I have been getting. I hope everyone keeps reading. : ) **_

_**Signed**_

_**Rimu-chan84112**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone it is me Rimu-chan 84112. First off I want to apologize for making you guys wait for the next chapter. But hopefully you will understand when I say sometimes school never gives you a break. Well anyway here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. **

**(Akemi's POV)**

I woke up with a yawn I felt refreshed today which is a little unusual for me. Usually my nights are full of nightmares, but today I feel somewhat relaxed considering the event that happened on the first day. As I am about to get out of bed and into the shower I heard a knock on my door. I hear Zero's voice "Hey get up! The headmaster wants to discuss something with you." I sigh _geez is this guy ever happy._ I open the door slowly and glimpse out into the hallway where Zero was standing "Ok let me get dressed first at least." I then closed the door before Zero could respond. I took my time putting my clothes on to annoy Zero. For some reason I like to do that.

Well anyway as I finally got dressed and combed my hair I opened the door. Zero has his usual angsty look plastered onto his face. "You're still here?" I asked him sarcastically. Zero just closes his eyes and turns around "Come on lets go." What was up with him today it is as if he is a completely different person. Instead of being a hot head he is just being calm and collected. I guess my fun is ruined for today, I sighed. As we finally made our way to the headmaster's office I was met by a man dancing around the room while talking to what seemed to be a slightly annoyed Yagari. Cross noticed us standing in the doorway. He quickly recomposed himself and you could see that Yagari was relieved.

Zero spoke first with his usual somewhat annoyed tone. "I brought the girl can I please leave now." Kaien started to cry "My dear son why are you so mean. You know if you smiled more people wouldn't be so scared of you." Zero's face just stayed the same "I'll be going now." At that Zero leaves the room. I sigh a little bit "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Once again the head master recomposes himself if you can even call it that. "I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that a certain night dorm president believes that you should transfer into the night cla…" I glare at him "Sorry but that is impossible I refuse to be a pawn."

The head master gave me a questionable look but before he could open his mouth Yagari spoke up. "The good news is that if you become part of the disciplinary committee ant chance of that happening will be revoked." I sigh again "So either way I am going to be used. I guess it will be better to join this committee instead of being with vamps all day and night." The head master starts jumping for joy "Yay another member. My dear Yuki won't be over worked this time." At that moment I looked at Kaien surprised "When you say Yuki you don't mean Yuki Kuran do you?" The headmaster gives me a constipated happy smile. I sigh again "Whatever can I go now?" The head master nodded his head.

As I walked out the door I bumped into something hard. I slowly looked up to see the one person I really didn't want to talk to. "Sorry about that Kuran I wasn't watching where I was going." I said in a somewhat acidic voice. He just smiled at me "No problem I was just going to talk to the headmaster about your transfer into the night class dorms." He said in an obviously fake tone. I smile darkly "Oh that I just talked to him about that turns out I am just going to be in the disciplinary committee with your dear **_sister_**." That obviously hit a nerve with him "Don't worry I won't do anything to her as long as you stay out of my way." I then innocently smile. "I hope you have a nice day Kuran-sama."

After that I left Kaname in the hallway. As I walked down the hall I suddenly ram into something again. _GOD! How many more things am I going to run into? _I bow my head slightly "I apologize I seem to be running into a lot of stuff today. "It no problem are you alright?" My eyes widen that sounded like….. I lift my head a little. The boy in front of me had his eyes "Umm… y…yeah I am ok." The boy looked back at me "Are you sure you look a little pale like you have seen a ghost." I smile awkwardly "You have no idea." He looked back at me "What was that I couldn't quite hear you." I recompose myself "I said I am fine." The boy smiles again "Well that's good. I better get going now. See ya around I guess."

As the boy left I thought to myself _to think that I found somebody who looks like you Cito._

**_Hope you guys liked the new chapter sorry it has been so long I will try to write the next one a lot fast well anyway this is Rimu-chan 84112 signing off. Please review and comment J_**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey people it is me Rimu. First off sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I assure you I have a few good reasons. Lately I have been working on a new Yu-gi-oh 5Ds fanfiction with my dear friend Eibon. The title of the story is _Stand in the Rain._ If you want you want to check it out go to my shared account with Eibon which is just **EibonRimu. **I have also been working on a Blue Exorcist, Ouran High school Host Club, and an original story made by myself. I just got over some writers block with the Last Rose so expect a new chapter in the next couple of weeks. Again I apologize for my tardiness.

Anyway I hope you guys check out **_Stand in the Rain_**!

Also for those of you who are now on spring break I hope it is Amazing!

I will post really soon so don't give up on me just yet!

Signed: Rimu-chan 84112 :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Akemi lets go together."

I looked up at the person who I believed was talking to me. The person had long brown hair like mine. Most likely she would be my mother but I couldn't see her face.

"Why?"

A simple answer

The woman laughed a bit

"It's getting late Akemi and it is dangerous at night. We have to go home before the vampires come."

Suddenly the world around me became cold and desolate. All I could see was darkness. I started to shiver. I was scared. Why though? The next thing I know there is a vampire in front of me. I could feel my eyes widen.

The male vampire smiles "You smell quite tasty. Care if I have a bite?"

* * *

I wake up sweating and put my hand to my head. I was breathing heavily again. What was wrong with me? That dream has been haunting me ever since I got here. Now that I think about it I have now been here for about two weeks now. Zero hasn't spoken to me since about a week ago, and Yuuki is just plain annoying. Speaking of Yuuki she should probably be here right about…

*knock knock*

Now

I sighed "The door is open!"

Yuuki opened the door (of course) ever since she came here and found out we would be prefects together, she got this whole idea that she wouldn't let me skip school. Especially today. Today is the day that I have been dreading most. Yes that's right it is Valentine's Day. For the heck of it I will tell you my top five reasons I hate this holiday.

Night Class Fangirls

Night Class Fangirls

Night Class Fangirls

Night Class Fangirls

Night Class Fangirls being 3 times more annoying than usual just because they thing they will possibly get lucky and give the vampire of their choosing chocolate.

Yes I hate Valentine's Day.

"So Akemi, Did you get anyone any chocolates?"

Again I sighed one other thing about Yuuki I dislike she likes to think we are friends. But that may just be me overstating things since I don't actually hate her; it is probably just because it is Valentine's Day.

"No how many times do I have to tell you there is no one I am interested in."

"Oh come on there has to be someone? You have had a boyfriend before haven't you?"

At that moment I stopped as Yuki kept walking without a care in the world. Still even now the pain in my chest has not lessened. The way my heart thumps if anybody just mentions the word _boyfriend_. Yes we never really officially started to date but…. Why… Why do I still care so much?

I jumped when I noticed Yuki starring at me extremely too close for my comfort.

"Hey you ok?"

I smile slightly at her "I am fine but we better hurry or we will be late for class." Today is definitely the day I hate the most.

* * *

_This day has gone by way too quickly. _That is what I said to myself as I was already pushing fangirls back into their gates. Remember when I said I hated Valentine's Day; well now I despise it even more than I did for more. If there was a word stronger than hate that is how I would describe Valentine's Day.

I sighed as more girls started pushing the gates. _Where the hell were Yuki and Zero!_

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder "Here how about I help you out a bit."

I turned around as my eyes slowly widen "Hiro…."

What the heck was he doing here!

The fangirls started to whisper.

"Hey isn't that the new transfer student?"  
"I don't know but he is cute."

"Hey isn't he wearing the prefect band?"

"What! No way another one; we already have too many as it is."

At that moment the boy with red hair and green eyes spoke up "Why so disappointed?"

At that the fangirls went crazy. I really wanted to hit someone. I honestly wondered how he even found out I was here…. Somebody tugged on my arm.

"What do you wa…." I turn around only to see the man I haven't talked to in about two weeks.

"What surprised to see me? Anyway you two know each other or something?" asked Zero

I sighed once again "We used to hunt together; but he was really annoying and always got in the way. Anyway he probably more annoying than Aido."

"A person worse than Aido…I thought the day would never come." Yuki said out of nowhere.

I sighed when I felt Zero hand me something. It was what seemed to be a piece of paper. I slowly unfolded it. Inside was a message.

_Meet me at the farm house._

Farm house? I don't even know where that is! Before I could ask Zero what her meant by farm house the gate of the Night Class dorms opened. I sighed as I knew the fangirls would possibly trample over them if I didn't. As they came out I thought to myself

_He isn't here again._

**_I know it is really late to be writing something like this around a month later than it should be but this is the only way I could think of for the story to move forward. Anyway I am happy that you guys didn't completely give up on me. Anyway like I said in my announcement please check out _****_Stand in the_**** Rain****_I will do a special chapter for _****_The Last Rose_****_ if I at least get 3 people to pm me saying they took a look at it. Leave a comment or don't. Anyway thanks again for reading and waiting for so long. I will do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. If you guys have any ideas for the next or future chapters plz pm me. That's it for now. _**

**_Signed_**

**_Rimu-chan_**


End file.
